


Rocks and Gravel

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Near struggles with emotions, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has bad memories of the house where he grew up,  but he’s got some really nice ones too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks and Gravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/gifts).



> Ignore the timeline, it probably doesn’t make sense. But I hope you like the story, I tried to incorporate some of your likes as far as pairings and subjects. Title stolen from the Bob Dylan song of the same name.

When Isaac turned twenty one, the house he grew up in legally changes hands and belongs to him. The assumption among all the pack was that he’d immediately put it on the market for sale. No one thought for even a minute that he’d want to move back in there, not with the memories he had associated with the place. 

The Sheriff had helped him greatly over the past couple of long years; getting a lease from a friend who was an attorney, explaining the basics of renting a house, showing him how to do basic repairs. Isaac had been very surprised to find out how much it cost to rent a house like that – the place was fairly spacious but nothing fancy. Being in a good school district made it attractive to young families and therefore more marketable to renters. Melissa had refused to take money from Isaac during the time he lived in her house, and he’d gotten financial aid for tuition, so he didn’t need anywhere near that amount of money. It was income he didn’t have to work for though; income he could use to help out around the McCall house (no one ever complained when he bought groceries or household supplies) and with extra cots at the county community college. Plus, everything the Sheriff ever told him had been right, so when he told Isaac that property management companies rip off homeowners, he nixed the idea immediately and the entire amount of the rent a family was paying for his childhood home went directly to him every month.

Ms. McCall’s rule about what Isaac _could_ do with the money, her one and only rule (at least on this specific issue) was that he deposit at least half of the check into his account at the bank. Well, into the account Melissa set up in her own name so Isaac had no access to it. She knew full well what teenage boys could get up to if they wanted to when they had a stack of cash in their wallet and time on their hands. She wanted to look out for him as long as she could, and she did a great job of it. Isaac could easily afford his own place when he moved out after high school graduation and the bank account became his; a small apartment in a nice neighborhood within walking distance of his classes. He even bought an old used car, though he rarely used it.

Everyone knew about Isaac’s relationship with Stiles, it had begun rather suddenly over a year ago when their school had fall break but their friends wouldn’t be home for their own fall breaks until at least another week, and some not at all. Isaac had just started at the local university after taking a year off when he finished community college to work and try to think about what kind of _career_ he might want, and Stiles was a junior at the same school. The rest of their pack was still away at more distant colleges, and it didn’t take more than 12 hours of being alone together when the band of resistance that had apparently been there between them for so long finally snapped. 

Stiles had always been extra-flirty across the board, from high school to college, so Isaac figured when this flirting was directed at him, it was done jokingly; never with an attempt to be mocking, only because he so loved making people laugh. Being so certain that was the case, Isaac didn’t joke around Stiles, and often quietly made his way to another room when Stiles gave him those looks or spouted off sexual innuendo at Isaac. 

So of course, Stiles took this as a symbol of Isaac’s lack of interest, starting college with no idea Isaac ever had any more-than-platonic feelings about him. Their friendship was stronger by that time, but still tense and frequented by pointless bickering. Still, they spent time together – almost everyone except Derek had left Beacon Hills for school, and they both craved company. It was a whole-day marathon Saturday of studying with few short breaks for FIFA at Isaac’s place (ok, so really it was the other way around) when an accidental touch turned into an intentional embrace and from there on out, the two of them were inseparable. 

After Isaac turned twenty-one, he’d gone to the Sheriff to talk about the situation about the house. The current renters had a little over a month left on their lease and were planning to move out and buy a place of their own. Stiles had been there for the conversation, figuring it was going to be a discussion about the best way to get new renters in there or if this was the right time for Isaac to put the place on the real estate market.

Stiles and his father were both caught completely by surprise when Isaac said, like he’d thought the whole thing through, “No, I think when my lease is up I’m going to move back in there”.

The Sheriff, of course, asked if Isaac was certain that was what he wanted to do in that way of his that didn’t come off as condescending or sounding doubtful – his special way of getting the truth out of just about anyone about just about anything. 

“I’m certain, sir, I think it’s the right thing to do for me”, Isaac replied, looking like it wasn’t really all that big of a deal. Stiles was completely silent; he had no idea what to do with this information and was also more than a little upset that Isaac hadn’t discussed this with him at all. Because it _was_ a big deal. 

Stiles’ dad, though, just nodded and said, “You’re past the age where you can make these decisions on your own, I’m just here to help when things come up. If that’s what you want, I can tell you what needs to be done to make sure the house is ready for you to move in.”

“Thanks, Sheriff”, Isaac said, and Stiles had to take a second off from being annoyed because he thought after so much time and so many reminders, Isaac would probably never bring himself to address the Sheriff by his first name. Hell, even Derek had gotten used to it, but Isaac just couldn’t do it.

Their drive back to Stiles’ place was probably the most awkward fifteen minutes either of them had endured in quite some time. But Stiles wanted to concentrate on the road in his blue Jeep. It was still an old but well-maintained model, still blue, but not the one he had in high school which had finally had enough about eight months ago. Isaac had held him tightly when Stiles shed a few tears after Derek had given his old girl a thorough once-over and just sadly shook his head and said, “Sorry, Stiles, she’s not coming back from this one”. Isaac didn’t say a word during the ride because he could tell Stiles was upset and if he could take the chance of putting off this conversation for just a few more minutes, he’d take it.

Once they arrived, though, Stiles kicked off his shoes and gently guided Isaac onto the sofa with him. “Isaac, please. I know this is your choice to make and I’m not going to try to talk you out of it, but please help me to understand why you want to do this. And why you didn’t tell me. I just – I don’t get it.”

Closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh, Isaac tried to figure out where to start. “First of all, I didn’t tell you because I did think you were going to react badly. I’m sorry about that, it was wrong for me to decide on this without discussing it with you first, just springing it on you like that. We share everything, you’re my partner in every single thing I do, and that was a dick move on my part. I shouldn’t have done it, and I really am sorry, please don’t be angry with me.”

Stiles reached out and took Isaac’s hand, trying desperately to give him the comfort he clearly needed. “I’m not angry, babe. I mean, I was, but…I’m not. Not now. And you have to know I’m going to support you no matter what, right?”

Nodding, Isaac said, “Of course, I should have – anyway. You wanted to know why. I’ll do my best to explain it to you, you still might not understand, but I’ll try.” With a nod from Stiles, he continued, “We used to have a swingset out in the backyard, when I was really little. One of the very first memories I have is of Camden pushing me on the swing and getting so excited that I fell off. It scared me and I was crying, but not really hurt. Camden came rushing over, full of apologies and looking so guilty. But my dad got to me first, scooped me up into his arms and dried my tears. Told Camden it was just an accident, it wasn’t his fault. He sat on the ground with me, brushing the dust off from where I’d hit the ground. I remember him kissing my skinned-up knees and telling me it was okay, I was fine, he’d take care of me while he sat me on his lap and ruffled my hair. 

I remember Christmas morning when I was seven, my mom making French toast and my dad dancing with her in the kitchen to Holly Jolly Christmas, this big smile on his face while he watched me playing with my new toys from Santa. Cam was too old for all that, but he still played with my little toy cars with me, making up stories to go with their adventures.”

Isaac was tearing up a little at this point, and Stiles squeezed his hand, pulling him closer. He thought he might be starting to understand a little bit.

“All you really know about that place is what happened after my dad…turned into whatever he was at the end. And yeah, I obviously have all those horrific memories too. But none of that is the house’s fault. I had much more wonderful days there than I did bad ones. And it’s time for me to have my own place, not a temporary one. The mortgage is paid off and thanks to Melissa making me save so much of the rental money, I’m in a position to make any repairs that are needed and to make the place look like it’s mine – my furniture, my pictures, my everything. Because it is now, Stiles – it’s mine.”

“You can count on me to help you with anything that needs to be done. I know you’re month to month on you apartment so you can give notice whenever and not have to worry about waiting out a lease. Considering that it seems like your renters have mostly just been young couples or families I’m sure the place isn’t trashed or anything. If this is your choice, I’ve got your back, and you know Derek and my dad will help too.”

Isaac got that hungry look on his face that Stiles loved and said, “I don’t know how to thank you, babe, but I guess I can start with this”, as he pulled Stiles’ cock out of his jeans and sucked it to full hardness in record time. Stiles was breathless but had enough presence of mind to get out “Bed, please Isaac, bed now” in a quiet but desperate voice.

That got a little chuckle out of Isaac – he always did love it when he was able to take Stiles apart so easily – and he picked Stiles up and carried him to the bedroom, knocking a bunch of Stiles’ junk off the bed onto the floor to make room for them. Isaac carried on with what he’d started in the living room and there wasn’t much time before Stiles was bucking up his hips and whining and cursing and breathing Isaac’s name while he came hard enough to see stars. He barely even noticed Isaac getting the lube from the nightstand until he was being rolled over onto his front and Isaac was opening him up with his fingers with gentle insistence until Stiles was ready for Isaac’s dick. Stiles was pliant in the afterglow of his own orgasm and relaxed quickly as Isaac pushed inside of him and established a slow but steady rhythm , fucking Stiles with his hands gripping his hips to keep him in place. When he pushed especially deep into Stiles, drawing a loud moan from his lover, Isaac closed his eyes and felt his release, as usual staying still and making no more noise but heavy breathing and a whisper of his boyfriend’s name.

When they were done, they stayed in bed, silent, and drifted off into a nap.

As it turned out, the house really was in very good shape. The walls had been painted, and having the place empty it really did look like a different house than the one Isaac remembered. They picked out furniture and decided where Isaac’s pictures (framed art and photos of him with his friends) would go. Pulled up carpet and polished the floors where Isaac preferred wood over carpeting.

After confirming the emptiness if the basement, Derek and Scott came over one night before the move-in was complete. They removed the doorknob to the door, hung plywood over it, and painted it the exact same color of the rest of the hall. Just with a casual look, it was almost impossible to tell there was ever a door there in the first place.

Scott and Derek never mentioned it to Isaac or Stiles, nor did Stiles or Isaac ever bring it up to Derek or Scott. Their hearts were all in the right places, and words weren’t necessary to convey their feelings on this particular issue.

Once everything was set up and the place was livable again, Stiles came over to see that Isaac had ordered a queen-sized bed for his own bed. He raised his eyebrows in question, thinking maybe it was just a luxury after never sleeping in a bed that large his whole life. 

Surprisingly, Isaac gave Stiles one of his full-on adorable smiles and asked, “How much longer is left on your lease? I was thinking, you know, this is kind of a big place for only one person. Maybe we could be…roommates?”

Stiles was shocked. “You want us to live together?”

“Hell, we practically already do. Like you said before, we do everything together, Don’t laugh at me, I know we’re still young, but I don’t want that to change. I wanna keep you forever, I wanna get married and have kids and give them wonderful memories of this home, I wanna get old and gray with you.”

“Not laughing, Isaac. I want all that too. I know we’re too young for all of that right away, but yeah. Yeah, me too, yeah to all of it.”

And before it had even been slept in, the new queen-sized bed had been christened.


End file.
